It is possible to increase the level of interest in a game by enabling a player to make their own data (game data) to be used in a game or to obtain game data from another disc or via a network. For example, it is well known that a player can make their own step data in dance games where a player acts out steps according to step instructions displayed on a screen based on step data. In this kind of game, it is typical for game data made by a player to be capable of being stored on a non-volatile storage device such as a memory card or hard disc storage device etc. It is therefore possible from the next time the player plays the game onwards for the player to play the game based on game data that they themselves have made by selecting game data for the game to be played from game data stored in the non-volatile storage device.
However, it is the nature of this kind of game data that players tend to collect such game data, and situations where players do not erase the game data they have made themselves but simply keep the data are common. There are therefore cases where the number of items of game data is increased while game data having a large volume is displayed on a game data selection screen. Such cases cause the possibility to arise that it may be impossible to select the game data that the player wishes to play the game with in a straightforward manner. In particular, if game data for which the likelihood of selection is high, i.e. game data which is played frequently, cannot be selected in a straightforward manner, this is stressful for the player.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above, and aims to provide a game device, program, information storage media, game device control method, game distribution method and game distribution device capable of enabling a player to select game data to be played in a straightforward manner while playing a game.